Little Bird
by taylorxtorniquet
Summary: A one shot for my friend Emily with Spot Conlon.


_Young love, such a beautiful yet difficult thing to understand….and yet we still wish to learn._

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

Spot still remembered it clear as day, the day he met her, his best friend, his ally, his heart. Emily Jones was her name, but Spot liked calling her 'Little Bird.' Why you may ask? To be simple, it was because of the night he found her. She was 11 and he was 12, he was walking with Jack when they both saw a small body lying on the sidewalk.

Both Jack and Spot raced over to the body of what was now clearly a girl. Spot cradled her in his young yet muscular arms. Jack called out to her seeing if she would respond, he even gently tapped her cheek to get her to wake up.

"Hey, hey c'mon! Hey little girl, wake up c'mon!" Jack yelled quite worried.

"Jack stop! Whatever happened to the girl, she's totally drained, let's get her to the hideout."

Both boys ran for their little hideout. Jack ran ahead so he could tell the boys, as Spot ran as fast as he could with the girl in his arms. He stopped running for a bit and looked down at Emily. Her eyes were slightly open as she began to regain consciousness. Spot immediately knew what to ask her.

"Hey, you okay? What's your name?" She looked up at him lazily.

"I'm…hungry…haven't had…..food. E-Emily….." She spoke as she fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Since then, Spot and Emily grew attached more and more every day. He developed great feelings for her, and she for him. All the gang, especially Jack looked at her like the sister they never had; except for one. Racetrack didn't like the fact that a girl was living with them, and getting in the way of getting to Santa Fe. So he did what he had to do, he lied.

"What!?" Spot screamed in hurt and anger.

"It's true, she don't like any of us Spot, I heard her myself. She just used us to get what she wanted." Racetrack said without a single trace of guilt in him.

"Where is she?!" Spot yelled furiously.

"Downstairs with Jack I think." He replied. And with that, Spot stormed off to find her.

Spot finally found her laughing at a joke Jack had recently shared, and pulled her harshly away outside. He roughly let go of her, and glared with a burning passion.

"How could you?! What the heck's your problem?!" He yelled in anger.

"Spot what's wrong with you?!" She yelled back in hurt.

"You know damn well what!? You used us all of us just to get what you wanted you little rat!?" He screamed in anger and frustration.

"You…..why would you say that?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just go, get out of my sight!" He yelled.

"Spot Conlon…….I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled with a slap to his cheek, and ran past him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So here he stood, staring at the same place she had just been standing in with a heavy heart and wide eyes. He held his hand to his cheek and let out tears. What had he done? He had absolutely no proof that Emily did such a thing, and he should've known from the start that she would never do such a thing as use him and the others. Mustering all of his strength he gathered all the guys except for Racetrack and set out to search for Emily.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"EMILY!?!?!" Spot called in desperation.

He rounded the ally corner, and saw a small figure curled up in a ball crying. He ran over to find it was Emily, his 'Little Bird.' Emily saw him and immediately ran towards him, sadness evident in her eyes. She knocked him down and he immediately felt his back hit the pavement as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm so sorry; please I'll do anything for you to forgive me." He whispered stroking her hair lovingly with desperation in each stroke.

"Can you accept my feelings?" She asked with hope.

"If that feeling is love, than yes. I love you Emily Jones, my Little Bird."

"I love you too Spot Conlon, my heart."

With those words said, the two shared a passionate kiss in the dark ally. After 3 minutes, they broke their kiss and looked at the entrance to the ally way.

"Does this mean I might be an uncle someday?" Jack asked with a smug grin.

Laughter filled the night, and carried into the heavens as love made its way into the world once again.


End file.
